Secret Chad Diary
by IamStarStruck4u
Summary: Sonny keeps a diary all about Chad and her feelings towards him. When Chad comes to her for some help things change dramatically between them. Will Chad find out about the diary that Sonny has been keeping?


Story: Secret Chad Diary  
>Words: 1,005<br>Pairing: Sonny and Chad, DUH! Who else would I write about? DON'T ANSWER THAT!  
>Summary: Sonny keeps a diary all about Chad and her feelings towards him. When Chad comes to her for some help things change dramatically between them. Will Chad find out about the diary that Sonny has been keeping?<p>

_Dear Diary,  
>Toady all I could think about was Chad's sparkly blue eyes. The shade of them is just like the ocean which leads onto the perfect sandy beach...like in the Caribbean. I love the sparkle in them...I know I lied to him when I said only one of them sparkled because they both sparkle. Sometimes after we fight I wish he would pull me into his arms and kiss me like we only had an hour to live. I haven't told anyone this but I love Chad with all my heart.<br>More about Chad later, Sonshine. _

Sonny sighed as she finished writing in her 'Chad' diary. No-one knew about this diary or what information it held, and it was going to stay that way. She definitely does not want this diary into the hands of is the three-named, selfish, self-centred, egomaniac, puppy shover, and jerkthrob. Chad. Dylan. Cooper. Sonny then went into another trance about Chad, remembering all the sweet things he has done for her. Dressing up as Eric. Secret Prom. Help break up Bitterman and Marshall. Fashionista audition (even though she thought it was fake) and the Fake Date. Basically all in all Chad isn't such a bad guy. Her trance ended when Chad, himself walked into her dressing room.  
>"Don't you ever knock?" Sonny asked annoyed as she placed her 'had' diary in a drawer of her vanity.<br>"Knocking is for losers." Chad replied.  
>"No. You knock to be polite. What if I was changing?" Sonny asked.<br>"If you were changing you would be behind the curtain." Chad retorted.  
>"Fine." Sonny said knowing he was right.<br>"Fine." Chad continued amused.  
>"Good." Sonny said while a small smile creeping up on her face.<br>"Good." Chad said while sitting down on Tawni's leopard print couch.  
>"So we're good?" Sonny asked eyeing the heart throb.<br>"We are so good." He said with his famous smirk on his face.  
>"Ok. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you ever film at 'The Falls'?" Sonny asked nearly losing her temper.<br>"Tawni and Zora said you needed to see me urgently." Sonny just rolled her eyes at him.  
>"The real reason? If you are here just to annoy me, go away because I have a sketch to rewrite." Sonny said.<br>"I need some...help." Chad mumbled.  
>"Whoa, whoa wait! Chad Dylan Cooper is asking for help from a Random! Wow! I think I need to sit down!" Sonny joked as she sat down on one of the seats in her dressing room.<br>"Haha very funny Munroe. I am asking you because... ." Chad said quickly, scared about Sonny's reaction.  
>"You what?" Sonny asked confused.<br>"I said you are ." Chad said while turning his head away.  
>"Come again." Sonny said still confused.<br>"YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE I TRUST IN THE WHOLE STUDIO!" Chad shouted.  
>"Yeah I know I heard you the first time." Sonny pointed out.<br>"Why did you make me repeat it then?" Chad asked annoyed.  
>"Because I wanted to know if I heard you correctly. So what do you need help with? I am all ears." Sonny said while clapping her hands together.<br>"Well there is a girl I like but I don't know if she likes me back." Sonny's heart just broke hearing Chad had fallen for a girl.  
>"Chad Dylan Cooper has fallen for a girl? I thought CDC didn't fall in love!" Sonny said keeping her true emotions inside.<br>Chad sighed and stood up. "I thought you would help me but I can see you just want to make a joke about it."  
>"Chad, wait I'm sorry. Come on! If you really like this girl just ask her out. Trust me, she would be really lucky if you asked her." Sonny said with a friendly smile.<br>Chad smiled. "Thanks Sonny, I am going to ask her now, see you later." After Chad left Sonny's dressing room a tear down her cheek, knowing her wasn't talking about her. As more cascaded down her face, her phone received a text. She opened it and dried her tears.

_Will you go out with me?x_

Sonny looked at the sender's name. Chad. Her tear stopped falling and a huge smile appeared on her face.  
>"Well, will you?" Chad asked leaning against the doorframe and holding a white rose.<br>Sonny nodded her head while getting uo and hugging Chad. "After you left I thought you was talking about someone else."  
>"Oh Sonny, I didn't know you liked me." Chad said in a guilty voice.<br>Sonny scoffed. "Liked? More like loved."  
>Chad's eyes widened. "Y-you love me?"<br>Sonny looked up at Chad with teary eyes. " I love you Chad." She said with her voice breaking at the end.  
>"I love you too Sonny." He said quietly as he leant down and grazed his lips with hers.<br>"Finally!" a 12 year olds voice rang out from the vents.  
>Sonny pulled away from the kiss then turned around and saw Zora in the vents. "Zora? What are you doing up in the vents?" Sonny asked in a shocked voice.<br>"At the moment best seat in the house." The 12 year old said while popping some popcorn in her mouth then closing the vent.  
>Chad chuckled. "Is she always like that?" He said looking down at his girlfriend.<br>"Yes, Zora is always like that." Sonny said while looking up at Chad.  
>"Well, I have to go but I will pick you up at 8?" Chad said.<br>"Ok." Sonny said while giving Chad one last hug. "Bye Chad, I love you."  
>"Bye Sonshine, I love you too." Chad said while kissing Sonny's forehead and leaving her dressing room. After Chad was gone Sonny ran over to her vanity, pulled out her 'Chad' diary and started writing.<p>

_Dear Diary,  
>I guess for a while I won't be writing. I don't need to dream about Chad or have a crush on him anymore because I actually have him as my boyfriend. You have helped me a lot.<br>Goodbye for now,  
>Chad's Sonshine xx <em>


End file.
